


The Salvatore Sisters

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Katherine Pierce, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Caroline is a werewolf, Caroline is a witch, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Esther is good, F/M, Finn is team Mikaelson, Katherine is a Mikaelson, Klaus was never Dagger happy, Lilly Salvatore is a Claire witch, Magic loves the Mikaelson's, Magical Miracle Babies, Magical Pregnancy, Major Mystic Falls bashing, Mate bonds, Mates, Mystic Falls sucks, Pregnancy, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Unplanned Pregnancy, the Council are bitchs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Caroline and Davina Salvatore are Stefan and Damon's younger sister's, and they are far more than meets the eye.When Stefan and Damon's younger sisters show up during the beginning of season 2, what could possibly go wrong.The Salvatore girls have a dark past littered with their brother's enemies, the same enemies that just so happen to be their family.With Mikaelson's as husbands, miracle powers that could crush a Bennet witch, and whole life their brothers never knew about just how much have can these sisters and their family cause.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199





	1. 1857, The Death

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ridiculous idea i had the other day that i just had to create immediately. Now i really shouldn't since i have four other long pic's i need to work on finishing but there will be like twenty chapters before we actually get to the modern day Mystic Falls so i feel okay. i got this idea from a story by Klaroline Mikaelson where Caroline is Stefan and Damon's younger sister who just so happens to know the Mikaelson's and a story on Wattpad i have sadly lost track of where Davina is Stefan and Damon's sister. so what do i do, i create my own Caroline and Davina are Salvatores with lots of Klaroline and Kolvina, as well as many others, miracle babies, lots of basic royal Supernatural bloodlines, and large portions of Elena Tyler bashing.  
> I also just add to my ever growing list of ongoing pic's when i should be working on my original works in stead. However as Legacies is falling down a terrifying hole, Grey's Anatomy is now half depressing half stupid, there are months to another Cassie Clare book, And all of my five favorite shows have ended. i write Klaroline and Kolvina to fill my OTP void.
> 
> World clarifications; The Hollow, Greta, any plots and villains past season 4 of TVD, and Hayley Marshal DO NOT exist. like at all. Lucien might come in and if he does will be good, his actual backstory no where near cannon. Klaus was never with Aurora, she is a crazed bitch who if appears will not be a threat. Esther is good and loves her children, I like my other side story sections so expect ghost medaling, she wants to protect her children. Klaus never daggers his siblings for more than a little while. Finn is loyal and a good person, mostly do to having Sage as a wife and they are both full Mikaelson's.  
> In this world there are three most powerful lines of witch's; the Mikaelson's, the Claire's, and the Bennet's.  
> Lily never went into the prison world, oh i am not using that storyline, she just died. 
> 
> A bit of background;  
> In 1864 Caroline is 16 and Davina is 15. Caroline is the daughter of Lily Salvatore and Bill Forbes Lebonair. Bill's mother was a Lebonair princess who ran off, ending the line. Lily was originally a Claire witch and moved from New Orleans to Mystic Falls. This makes Caroline a Witch wolf hybrid by birth, her magic is strong and as of 1864 she has not triggered the curse.  
> Davina is the daughter of Lily Salvatore and Kai Parker (Oh yes Kai). Kai is a Syphon but not a twin, he left his coin and is extremely powerful. He becomes a vampire after Davina is born but before she ever knows about him. Davina is both a Gemini and a Claire witch but is not a Syphon.  
> Stefan and Damon don't know that Caroline and Davina are only their half sister's but the girls themselves do know. the four are very close. Damon is four years older than Stefan in this making him 21 in 1864. 
> 
> The first few chapters will all be about the girls lives. we don't get to the main plot taking place in 2009 for a while. The majority of the chapters are not long term plot filled and are mostly fluff.

Caroline POV:

Caroline cried as her older brother Damon held her hand. Caroline, Davina, Stefan, and Damon were sitting by the lake. They had just returned from their mother’s funeral.

Caroline hated the delicate black dress her father had had Mrs. Forbes but her into. Her mother was dead and she felt like a peace of her had been torn away. 

What was even worse was now she had no one to help her and Davina with their magic. Their mother had told them to keep it a secret even from Stefan and Damon and now they would never be able to learn.

“We should head back.” Damon said. He stood up helping Caroline stand. “Come on Davy.” He said picking up Davina.

She had barely stopped crying sense their mother died. She had simply fallen ill and it had broke Davina. Damon carried Davina back to the house. When they got there he was about to bring her to bed but their father stopped them.

“All four of you in my study now.” He said.

Giuseppe had always been quite cold to his children rarely showed affection. After the death of their mother he had closed himself off in his study on arrangements not even comforting his children.

“Yes father.” Damon answered standing in front of the other three.

“I have decided that since Lily is dead, Caroline and Davina shall start going to one of her friends, Rowena Swan’s house every day after school and all day Saturday. Than in a couple years you will stop school and go with her all day during the week. It will be to insure that they are trained properly.”

Caroline was angry. Her father would ship them off to marry the moment either returned fifteen. “You’re sending us away.” She yelled. 

“Be quiet Caroline.” He shouted. “You will do as I say. Now go change, I will have Elizabeth take you to her house for dinner. No arguing.”

Caroline turned to Davina; she could tell her sister was boiling with anger under the surface. After doing as their father told Elizabeth collected the girls and walked them to the Rowena Swan’s house.

Elizabeth had been Lily’s ladies made. Lily had brought her from New Orleans years before and she had always been kind to the girls. “I’m sorry about your father.”

“It’s not you who should apologize. “ Davina said. Davina was very outspoken with everyone including their father but had been extremely tight lipped since their mother’s death.

Elizabeth sighed. “Well here we are.” The girls gasped as they stopped at the front of a giant mansion. The Salvatore house was huge but the Swan estate was massive.

They could see large gardens and beautiful woods. So much area to play in. the house itself was made of stone and wood. It had designs that seemed almost mid evil but still healed a classic elegance of the town. Maybe coming here so much wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Now girls walk to the door and be very polite to miss Swan.”

“Does she have any family?” Caroline asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. “She lives alone. Her mother is dead and she never married. She is so rich the town gossip avoid talking about her. Now hurry along before it gets dark.”

Caroline took Davina’s hand and walked up to the front door. She knocked a few times before the door flew open. They were greeted by a beautiful woman. She looked to be in her mid twenties and had long red hair that flowed at her sides and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple dress made of elegant fabric that seemed out of place. 

She smiled warmly. “Hello girls. You must be Caroline and Davina. Come in. dinner is about ready. And our second guest should be here soon.”

“We’re having a second guest?” Caroline asked.

Rowena nodded. “Oh yes. You’ll meet him soon.”

She led them into a large sitting room full of bookshelves. She gestured for the girls to sit on the velvet couches. “Now I think we should become acquainted. My name is Rowena Swam I am a friend of your mother’s. And I am also a witch.”

“Your like us.” Davina said. 

Rowena smiled. “Ah I see your mother has told you, I wasn’t sure. And Caroline I’m guessing she told you about being a werewolf two.”

She nodded. “Yes, she told me I couldn’t get mad or hurt someone in case I trigger the curse.”

Rowena smiled. “It’s not so bad. I know werewolves. And even if you did your magic would mean you could control the turn. You would be fine. And I’m guessing you girls already know you have different father’s that aren’t Giuseppe?”

They both nodded. She smiled again. “Very good. Your father believes I will be teaching you how to be wives, that is not true. I will be teaching you how to be Claire witches. They are strong and powerful, and you will be able to do a great deal of things.”

“Like mommy.” Caroline asked.

Rowena nodded again. “Yes and I think our finale guest has arrived.”

“Who is our finale guest?” Davina asked.

“Kai Parker. He’s friend, he’s a hybrid very powerful, witch and Vampire. He is also your father Davina. I think you two should meet him.”


	2. 1864, Katherine

Caroline POV:

It has been seven years since Caroline and Davina met Rowena and Kai. They have been extremely happy. Rowena and Kai had been teaching them all kinds of magic and Caroline and Davina were extremely talented. 

Two years prior Caroline had triggered her curse. It had been an accident while defending herself but it didn’t make a difference. Because of her magic she had control when she was a wolf.

Caroline spent the full moons at Rowena’s. She usually woke up in the woods behind the Swan estate. Last night was a rather long full moon and she found herself waking up late.

After she slipped on a simple old style dress Rowena had had made for her she found Rowena and Davina eating in the kitchen.

“Where’s Kai?” she asked as she sat down next to them. 

“Out on business. He’s looking for an old Grimoir for you girls.” Rowena said. “You should hurry up and get changed into your proper cloths. Your father requested you back. Apparently you’ll be hosting a guest for the forcible future.”

“Who?” Davina asked.

“I don’t know her name. You’ll meet her soon. Now hurry up.”

Davina POV:

Davina and Caroline were waiting outside with Stefan for the arrival of the guest. Her name was Katherine Pierce. Once she came out of her carriage Davina immediately got a bad feeling.

Her eyes widened as she looked to Caroline who seemed to have sensed the same thing. Katherine was a vampire. And it appeared her ladies made was a witch.

After Stefan greeted her they saw her eyes train on them. “Hello you must be Caroline and Davina.”

Caroline smiled. “Yes I’m Caroline and this is Davina. It’s lovely to meet you miss Katherine.”

“I think we’re going to be great friends.” she said.

Caroline POV:

Katherine was right they were friends. About a week after she showed up she confronted them about being witches. After a great confrontation and long conversation they all became great friends.

Katherine had been there nearly a month and it was yet again time for the full moon. Caroline grabbed Katherine and pulled her aside that afternoon.

“Stay in tonight.” She told her.

“Why?” Katherine asked.

“Because it’s a full moon. I can normally control my turns but the only vampire I’m ever around is my dad Kai. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Katherine smiled. “Okay Care-bear.”

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as she closed the Grimoir. Her father had sent her and Caroline to Rowena’s for what he called safety. She heard the doorbell ring.

She got up and found a letter on the floor. It was dark out by now and Caroline was out in the garden. She picked up the letter and opened it.

It was from Katherine. She was explaining what happened. She said she had to flee and fake her own death. She apologized for turning Stefan and Damon, a fact that shocked Davina.

“Caroline.” She yelled. Caroline ran into the room to find Davina on the verge of tears. Davina handed her the letter. 

Caroline’s eyes widened as her eyes scanned the letter. “What are we going to do?”

“We call Rowena.”


	3. 1865, New Arrivals

Caroline POV:

It had been a very long hard year sense Katherine faked her death. It turned out the founder’s council had known about Katherine and nearly killed her. 

They latter discovered their father had been killed by Stefan. And the two brothers left only a few days after they turned. The mayor had called it a tragic accident the death of Mr. Salvatore and his two sons.

He had decided that Caroline and Davina would stay in Rowena’s care until they were married, an unlikely event. Caroline had been getting better control over her transformations and could now play with Davina without even a thought of hurting her.

Caroline was at the founders hall at a very elaborate party. She hated these, Davina had escaped to the gardens but she was stuck talking to Mrs. Forbes about the wonders of housewifing and her studies with Rowena. 

She was rescued when Mrs. Lockwood came over to talk about the new family in town. “What new family?” Mrs. Forbes asked.

“It’s a family of English lords. Four brothers, a sister, and the eldest brothers wife.” Mrs. Lockwood said. “They are very rich, had a whole mansion made for them, it’s huge.”

Now that was interesting. What kind of noble family would want to come to Mystic Falls? She quietly slipped out of the party and found herself walking to the woods. 

She always liked them. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the magic she always sensed or because she spent so much time there as a wolf. Once she got to the edge of the forest her senses perked up. She could tell someone was there.

“Hello love.” She heard a British voice speak behind her. She spun around to find a tall blond man. Her magic lit up inside her. She knew he was a vampire but her senses could tell he was a wolf. How was that possible?

“Who are you?” she asked.

“My name’s Klaus.” He said taking a step closer. “And you are a very fascinating thing.”

“You’re a vampire.” she said taking a step back. His eyes lit up as if her figuring it out was important.

“Now how do you know that little wolf?”

“Because I’m a witch and a wolf. Just like you’re a wolf and a vampire.”

“Your one of a kind.” He said taking a step closer. “Just like me. Now how is it that someone like you exists?”

She didn’t know why she was answering him. She should run. She should fight. But something about him makes her want to talk, to know him. There’s a pull she can feel between them.

“My mother was a witch. She had an affair with a wolf who never knew about me.”

“What’s your name love?” he asked.

“Caroline.” She said.

He took another step closer, and than another. He was less than an inch away from her now. She felt his hand slowly touch her cheek. The second it connected she felt a pulse.

There was the pull again, this time stronger. She could tell he felt it too. She could see it in his eyes a desire, a need to be close. It was like every cell in their bodies was connected just by a touch.

They stayed like that for minutes, just relishing in the felling, before he found the strength to push her away. Still she was just barely out of his reach.

And than he was gone. With in one second and the next the spot he had been standing in had become empty. As he left she felt something inside her harden slightly.

She didn’t know what had just happened and she needed to figure it out. Because like it or not the second his touch had vanished it was like a piece of herself had vanished.

Davina POV:

Davina had made her way back to the estate. She had quickly run up to her room and changed out of the dreadful corset Rowena had insisted the girls where for show.

Over the years Rowena had introduced the girls to older simpler styles of fashion. Long simple dresses made of velvet and silk in rich colors that flowed around them and made them look like royalty. 

It was one of Davina’s favorite differences to the estate and the town. In the town they played parts, dressed how they should, and pretended to be suitor searching innocent flowers. But in the confines of the estate they were strong and free. They were powerful and one of a kind.

That’s what her father always said. He said Caroline was one of a kind because of her wolf and Davina because of him. Each born of more magic than others thought possible. 

Davina made her way out to the garden. It was large and a perfect place to find peace. She sat on the ground and looked up at the stars. She remembered when Damon used to take her outside and tell her all about them.

She missed her brothers. Kai said it would be too dangerous to find them but she still wished she could. “Now what are you doing all alone out here darling?” she heard a British voice say.

She sat up and turned to see a very handsome man. He looked about eighteen and had dark brown hair. She blushed slightly and than her eyes widened. She quickly jumped up ready to run. “You’re a vampire.”

He smirked. “Clever little witch. That I am Davina Claire.”

“How do you know my name?” she asked.

“Rowena. She’s an old friend of mine. My family has come to town for a bit of business so I visited. She told me all about her Claire girls. And sense I can tell you’re not a wolf I know your Davina.”

She relaxed slightly. If Rowena trusted him she wasn’t as afraid. “Who are you? And how do you know my aunt?”

“Slow down darling. Your aunt and I go way back to her and your mother’s time in New Orleans. And as for who I am, I’m Kol Mikaelson.”

He stepped closer his smirk turning into a kind smile. Her eyes were wide. “You’re an original.” She whispered.

Rowena had told her a bit about them when she asked. She had also told her a bit about Kol. He had a fondness for witches, especially pretty one’s. 

“You knew my mother?” she asked quietly finally being able to muster words. 

Kol nodded. “That I did love. She was a great woman. I’m sorry she died.”

“What are you doing in Mystic Falls?”

His smirk returned. “Ah straight to the point my dearest elder brother Elijah is looking for his lost love. My older brother Nik finally pardoned her for her crimes.”

“Who is she?”

“Katerina Petrova but she may also be known as Katherine Pierce.”

Davina froze. “Katherine.”

Kol’s eyes widened. “You know Katherine?”

Davina nodded. “She faked her death about a year ago. We don’t know where she went. She turned my older brother’s into vampires before she left.”

“You don’t sound upset about that. I thought most witches like you hated my kind.”

“My father is a vampire. I don’t have issues with them if they don’t hurt me. From what Rowena told me, you won’t do that unless I give you a reason.”

“You certainty have a spark in you don’t you?” she saw him perk his head. “Well little witch it seems I must be going, my dearest sister in law is calling.”

Before he left she saw him grab her hand and kiss it. As he sped away she felt something cold placed in her hand. She looked down to find a gorgeous gold locket with a large crest on it. The crest was centered by an M. 

She should have thrown it away and ran back to her room. But something wouldn’t let her. She slowly slipped the locket over her head letting it fall under her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson's have come. Klaroline have met and i couldn't help but put in the bond early.


	4. The Moon

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as she unfolded the Grimoir page. It had been two weeks since the Mikaelson’s arrived and since she met Kol. He had been over quite a bit and they had quickly become friends. He had started sending over powerful Grimoir pages each day.

It was the full moon tonight so Davina was going to spend her night reading. Carline had been tense for days and she hadn’t talked to Davina or Rowena about it. Davina wondered if it was just the full moon but it had to be something else.

“Are you enjoying that one little witch.” she jumped slightly turning to see Kol leaning against her bedroom doorframe. 

“You have to stop doing that.” She complained. 

“But it’s fun.” He said coming over to sit next to her. “Do you like this one?”

“I haven’t started it yet.” She said turning to him. She tried very hard not to blush at how close he was. It had happened only once or twice, a feeling she had when they were close. She tried to avoid it and hoped he would move before it took its full effect.

Kol smirked. “Well darling I have another gift for you.” With in a blink of an eye he had left and returned carrying a large box.

“What’s that?” she asked, although she suspected what it was.

“A gift my dear Davina.” He said laying it on the bed. “My family is having a ball tomorrow and I thought you should be dressed properly.”

“Are you inviting me to a ball?” she asked.

“Of course I am. Don’t worry about the time Rowena knows.”

“Wait Kol.” she said getting up and grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving. “Be careful tonight, it’s a full moon. I know a wolf bite won’t kill you but it will make you dangerous.”

The second her words finished she regretted taking his hand. His touch made that feeling she had even more abundant. It was like something inside her was reaching out. 

She tried to pull away but was stopped by Kol. She looked at him trying to keep her surprise from her eyes. He must have felt it too. He brought his other hand up to touch her necklace. Another gift from him, a small diamond he had said she could enchant for protection.

She felt him kiss the top of her head. It was soft and quick and the mere touch sent shivers through her. And than in a blink he was gone. She stood there in shock as she tried to proses what had just happened. And than it hit her. It can’t be.

Davina ran out of the room and down to the library. She grabbed a thick volume from a high shelf. It was a volume Rowena had told her not to touch, as even she had not read it. 

She dropped it on the table opening it up and flipping to one specific page. It wasn’t possible but there in bold runic letters were the names. 

Davina Clair and Kol Mikaelson.

It was insane but written on a page centuries old were their names. They were mates. It explained the feeling, the connection, the fact the she felt like she needed to be near him.

And it wasn’t just a mate bond it was one of the ten. Ten mate bonds strong and important. Three were so faded she couldn’t read, but seven remained. 

She had read about them before. The seven mate bonds were magic’s choice, pure love that had always been destined. She was meant to be with Kol. It made her feelings clear, why she had felt drawn to him sense the moment they met.

She slammed the book shut running back to her room. She locked the door without looking falling back onto the bed. Her head spun as she tried to grasp it.

She fell back onto her bed her head turning to the box. She was to tempted. She sat up and slowly lifted the lid. The dress that lay inside was gorgeous. A large ball gown made of gorgeous material. It was a rich dark purple that she knew he had chosen just for her.

She gasped slightly. “Oh Kol.”

Caroline POV: 

Caroline sighed as she ran through the woods. She loved being a wolf when she was in control. She eventually found herself quite a bit away from the estate. She normally didn’t leave but something was drawing her away.

“Well isn’t this interesting.” She heard a voice saw. She turned to see Klaus. She froze. What was going on? She had gone to Klaus, why had she gone to Klaus. 

He came up to her and for some reason she didn’t run. She didn’t even feel the urge to hurt him, not even a little. It was like her wolf wanted to be here, near him.

He came up to her and put his hand on her head. She felt it again. The feeling she had been trying to berry. The feeling she got when he was close.

“Aren’t you interesting my little wolf. You feel it too don’t you. The pull.” He kneeled down in front of her. “Don’t worry love, I’ll never hurt you. I don’t think I can. Just like you can’t hurt me.”

She didn’t remember much after that. The next thing she knew she was waking to the sun. She found herself lying on her bed. She was in a long velvet robe Rowena had given her. She didn’t remember anything after Klaus’s words. 

What had that meant. She didn’t understand. She stood up and stopped dead as she saw the large box and envelope on her floor. She went over and picked up the envelope.

It was an invitation to the Mikaelson mansion for a ball that evening. She turned it over and found a message written in neat script. ‘Save me a dance my little wolf, fondly Klaus.’ She blushed slightly at the name. She quickly threw the envelope onto her bed.

She picked up the box dropping it onto her bed. When she opened it she revealed a gorgeous blue ball gown with a small narrow velvet box on top. The box held a beautiful diamond bracelet.

She gasped. How could he have given her something so beautiful? Why would he give her something so beautiful? She couldn’t grasp why he would care about her after such little time? Why they were so drawn together? She needed to know, which meant she had to go to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy the mate bonds are getting stronger.


	5. Mikaelson Ball

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as she made her way into the mansion. It was gorgeous and decorated lavishly. She wasn’t surprised considering it was a Mikaelson party.

She had barely made it five feet into the room before she felt herself being grabbed and sped through the house. When she stopped she was standing on a balcony over looking the grounds with Kol standing barely an inch away.

“Kol.” she said trying to keep her body from reacting to his touch, his hands still on her shoulders.

“I see you’re wearing the dress.” He said. “And the necklace.”

“Kol why did you have to drag me all the way out here?” she asked the feeling becoming harder to handle.

“Because I didn’t think you’d want my dearest family to hear what we’re going to discuss.”

“And what is that?”

He shook his head at her. “You must be trying really hard my darling.” He reached one of his hands up to brush a long strand of hair out of her face. “You can feel it too, I know you can.”

She froze. How could he? He must have seen it in her eyes because his hand moved slightly to hold the side of her face. “Do you know what it means?”

She nodded. “Mate bond.” She whispered almost to quiet for herself to hear.

He sighed. “I had hope I was wrong but there really never was a chance I would be. The feeling doesn’t mean much else.”

“Why?” she asked. It wasn’t just him and she didn’t need to elaborate because he somehow knew.

“Because magic has rules my love. And a very long time ago it decided to give certain people true unbreakable destined love.”

“Why does it hurt when I’m not with you? Why do I feel empty when we’re not touching?”

“Because our bond started to form.” He said. “Don’t worry my love it won’t hurt forever.”

“But its been getting worse.” She said quietly. “Its like I need you.”

He sighed pulling her against him. It was an action that shocked her. The second her body touched his; the empty feeling vanished. It was replaced by a warmth that made her head spin. She felt safe. So safe that nothing could ever touch her.

He pulled away just enough to look at her, his hand going back to her face. “I promise I’ll protect you. I promise this won’t ever cause you pain. Because you and I both know we’ll never be able to stop it. I’ll earn you my love, even if it takes me years.”

“I don’t think I’ll last years.” She said quietly. “Not with how much it hurts after you leave. And I think it will only get worse.”

He brought his other hand up to her face. She could tell his eyes were asking for permission, she didn’t have it in her to refuse. He moved forward capturing her lips. The kiss was soft and made her whole body explode, the feeling they gave each other multiplied by a million.

She never wanted it to stop. She reached up bringing her hands around his neck as she kissed him. She couldn’t bring herself to pull away like she knew she should, she didn’t think she could. It was like her magic was reaching out and entangling into him. 

The kiss remained slow and soft neither wanting to break away until they were pulled back to reality by a small shriek. They sprang apart to see Maria Lockwood looking horror struck.

Kol broke away and quickly covered the girls mouth. “You will remember nothing of what you just saw. Go back to the party and enjoy it.”

The compulsion took affect immediately and she did as he had said. He returned to Davina yet again holding her just an inch away. “I think that’s enough for today. That should help with the feeling for now at least.”

She merely nodded, her brain still spinning from the kiss. His earlier smirk returning. “And I insist that it not be our last. I will court you for Rowena’s sake.” 

She smiled slightly. “Aren’t you a bit to old for me?” she asked.

He laughed. “Only by eight-hundred years. But not to worry my love that doesn’t matter.”

He gave her one last soft kiss on the head and than pulled away. “I think I should get you back down to the party.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline rolled her eyes as she finished her glass of champagne. As soon as her and Rowena had lost Davina the two had been dragged over by Mrs. Lockwood to discuss a possible marriage between her and George Lockwood.

“Well this is interesting.” A blond woman said as she came up. She had a British accent; oh great she was probably Klaus’s sister.

“Ah lady Rebekah.” Mrs. Lockwood said. “Rowena, Caroline this is lady Rebekah Mikaelson.”

Rowena smiled. “Oh I know. I’m quite close with one of her brothers. Where is Kol?”

Rebekah snickered. “Oh I’ll tell you later. You must be Caroline it’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too Rebekah.”

“Now Rowena I’m not sure you’ve been acquainted with Nik since our arrival in town. Brother.” 

Caroline tensed slightly as she saw Klaus appear. She cursed herself inwardly at the slight blush that spread across her cheeks. He was far too handsome and seeing him at all just brought up memories of the full moon that made her blush more.

“Ah Bekah, Mrs. Lockwood lovely evening.” He said turning to Rowena. “It’s been to long Rowena.”

“That it has Niklaus. What brought all of you here?” she asked.

“Elijah and his search for love. I’ll elaborate later.” He said.

“If your dear brother is looking for a wife I’m sure there are plenty of options in town.” Mrs. Lockwood offered.

Caroline cringed slightly at the amused look in Klaus’s eyes. “Bekah, Rowena I’m afraid I must take my leave. I think its time for a dance.”

Before any of them could respond She felt Klaus grab her hand and begin to lead her out to the dance floor. His touch sent fire through her veins even through her gloves. Once they got out to the dance floor he spun her around slightly until they were face to face.

“What are you doing?” she asked franticly as the feeling of his touch increased.

“Dancing love. I seem to recall an invitation that came with a dress. A dress you happen to be wearing.” She blushed at his words.

“You know you really are beautiful my little wolf.” He said. He hand moved from her waist and up to her wrist where the diamond bracelet shown. “And the bracelet I gave you. I didn’t think you’d wear it.”

“It was to beautiful not to.” She said quietly. 

She felt his hand move to her face lifting her eyes to meet his. She couldn’t take it, the way he looked at her. It was like when they first met, the feeling like they were one. It was like she needed it.

With in a second she felt him speed them out of the ballroom. They stopped in an empty hallway her back pressed against a wall, his hands holding her steady. The connection just became stronger; like with every second they stayed connected it increased in power.

“I think its time we discuss last night my little wolf.” His voice made it even worse. It was like she needed him and didn’t know why. It was like her wolf and her magic were reaching out begging her to be with him.

“What is this?” she asked her voice shaking. “Why can I fell this? Why did I go to you during the moon?”

“I think you already have an idea on that my little wolf.”

She did, but she had been denying the possibility. It was an old story of Kai’s; he had told her all about werewolves, about magic and its destiny. She couldn’t even say the word. The simple one word that she knew was etched into history by magic itself centuries before even Klaus had been born. Mates.

“It’s not possible. How could we be mates?”

“The same way my dearest brother Finn and his wife can be. The same way by brother Elijah and his dear Katerina are. Because magic said so. But you and I are different. They are vampires, some of the mates are even witches. But we are wolves my love.”

“And why is that any different?” she asked raising her hand up to hold his cheek. It was almost involuntary the action.

“Because wolves are connected differently. The magic that binds us is unbreakable we are bond. That’s why it feels like this. That’s why I’m drawn to you.”

“But I’m nothing. And you’re the original hybrid.” 

“You really don’t see it do you my love. You are beautiful, and strong, and full of light. Even before I realized the connection I was infatuated with you.”

It was taking all her self-control to remain how she was wrapped in his arms their body’s less than an inch away. “Why does it feel like this?” she asked her voice desperate.

“Because your magic and your wolf need me.” He said. “Don’t worry my love, I promise I won’t push you for anything you don’t feel.”

“But I do feel.” She said quietly. That was the problem, it was what Kai had said about wolves; they knew when they found their mates, the love was quick coming. She could feel it every time they touched, the burning like if he left she would be lost.

She could see it in his eyes, the desire, the need for closeness. She felt it too. She wasn’t sure if it was worse for him because he was a vampire or for her because she had triggered the curse. All she wanted to do was kiss him, be with him, have him.

It had been spiraling in her head, her dreams, for weeks but she had berried it as imaginary. She didn’t know who moved first but with in one second and the next they were kissing. 

It was like fire ran through her body, the feeling of kissing him intoxicating. She needed him; her magic and her wolf begged her for it. The kiss became frantic as he pulled her against him.

All thoughts of what was right driven from her mind. He wasn’t the original hybrid, or some noble foreign lord; he was just the person every fiber of her being needed. It became harder and harder for her to break away as he depend the kiss pushing her against the wall more.

“Oh my god.” She heard the somewhat familiar voice of Mrs. Lockwood yell. It still couldn’t break her out it took someone forcibly pulling Klaus away for them to disconnect.

He eyes opened to see a smirking Rebekah restraining a horrified Mrs. Lockwood and an extremely shocked looking Rowena with her hand outstretched blocking Klaus from Caroline with magic.

Before anyone could speak a smiling Davina came in her hand clutched in Kol’s, they stopped dead at the scene. “I feel I’ve missed something entertaining.” Kol commented.

“Kol compel Mrs. Lockwood.” Rebekah said.

“To forget what sister?”

“Seeing Niklaus snogging Caroline senseless against the wall.” She answered.

Davina’s mouth dropped open. “Oh no.”

“Davina what do you know?” Rowena asked, it was the first time Caroline has ever seen her even remotely angry at either of them.

“I forgot to tell her about the bond. Oh I’m so sorry.” She said quickly.

“Oh so all of my family have bonds except Bekah.” Kol said.

“She has one too but I can’t remember who it was too.” Davina’s face suddenly changed. “Oh my, I think its Stefan.” 

“Mate bonds.” Rowena whispered. 

“Surprise.” Davina said quietly. 

“I believe we will all be having a very long conversation.” Klaus said. “Lets deal with the mayors wife than retire to the study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy a very long very fluffy chapter. I realize the Klaroline mate bond is a bit fast but my excuse is werewolves so lets just chalk it up to werewolf mythology and my own personal mate bond mythology in this particular fic.


	6. Courting And Connection

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as Kol helped her with another spell. It had been 3 months since the ball and 3 months since Rowena had consented to the girls destined to Mikaelson’s.

That conversation was long and filled with yelling but eventually they came to an agreement. Kol and Davina would court each other in the public eye and Kol would help her with magic whenever she liked for however long they wished.

While Klaus and Caroline would also court in public Rowena consented for Caroline to spend the full moons with Klaus. It was certainly interesting to Davina the affect being a wolf had on the bond. 

Davina was glad her father was still away. While Kai was not a very strict father he was very protective. She felt his crazy and rebelliousness would turn to fierce fatherly protection when he returned.

As the months progressed Davina and Kol became less careful in their escapades. While at first the courting was proper they soon realized they couldn’t last long without physical contact. So they developed a system in public it was proper but in private they could kiss as much as they liked.

“Its not working.” She complained as she turned to Kol. They were sitting on a picnic blanket in the back of the Swan estate.

He smirked. “Come on darling we both know it’s not the spell. You’re distracted.”

“Yes well you’re right next to me.” She said turning to face him. “That’s distracting.” 

“I’m not distracting, yet.” He pulled her forward kissing her softly. She giggled as they fell back on the blanket. She smiled as they continued to kiss, the familiar feeling returning.

It had become comforting to her over the months. The feeling only came when she kissed Kol and when she was with Kol she was safe. She had also found the feeling increased her magic. After they kissed she could preform some spells even Rowena couldn’t attempt.

When they pulled apart she was still lying on the blanket. “I thought we were supposed to be working?”

“I had a better idea.” He smirked as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. “But that’s not my only one.”

She was about to question him when her eyes caught on something velvet. Another box. Kol loved giving her things, jewelry, dresses, Grimoir’s.

She sat up reaching to the small velvet box. “What’s it this time?”

Kol’s smirk turned into a nervous smile. “Well um that’s my idea.”

“An idea is in a jewelry box?”

“It’s getting harder.” He said. “Not to be apart, the longing feeling becoming worse. Well I thought maybe that could be a way around it.”

“Is it some enchanted bracelet?”

“No.” he said lifting the lid of the box so that the contents were open to her to see. Her breath caught as she stared. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, it had a gold band and in the center was a giant diamond.

She slowly picked it up and saw an engraving on the back ‘Always and Forever’. She gasped as she looked up at him. He looked worried. She had never seen him worried. 

“Kol.”

“We don’t have to get married I just thought. I’ve loved you for a while and with the bond. I need you Davina but I wasn’t sure how to ask you to marry me. I mean even with the bond.”

She didn’t let him finish his sentence before she launched herself at him. This kiss was fast and full of all her emotions. When she pulled away she touched his face lovingly. “I love you.”

His worry had vanished replaced by a happy smile. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” She said kissing him again. “Yes. We are getting married. Yes.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she watched Klaus paint. They were in his studio at the Mikaelson manor a common place for them. She loved being able to be here with him without any issues.

Unlike Kol and Davina who courted properly, Klaus and Caroline did not. It had been hard for them to even attempt it in public, like Klaus had said the werewolf nature they both shared made the pull of the bond even stronger.

The next full moon when she had woken up in Klaus’s room at the mansion she hadn’t been able to stop herself from kissing him. The pull so strong it hurt not too.

She continued to find him on the full moons, always leaving the estate and meeting him in the woods. Over the three months he had told her everything. All about his curse, and his family history, even about how it made him kill his own mother because of what she had done to him.

As they continued the bond became stronger. It reached a point where they could now feel each other’s in certain situations. It was almost peaceful feeling his emotions, like when she did she was connected to something safe.

She got up from her spot on the large velvet couch and walked over to him. He was painting her, a beautiful velvet dress weighing around her like water as she sat by a stream.

She remembered it; it was where they had met the last full moon. She gasped slightly as he pulled her down next to him. “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled kissing the side of her face softly. “Thank you my love.”

She turned slightly moving his arm to put the paintbrush back on its tray. “Can we, please.”

She had asked many times and even though he had said no she knew she was slowly wearing him down. He sighed brushing her hair from her face. “I thought we agreed with Rowena we’d be proper.”

“Nik we can’t keep going like this much longer. It hurts Nik, so much, I just want you. I love you so much.”

He held her face. “Sh my love. I know I love you too. Are you absolutely sure my love?”

She nodded. “Please Nik.”

“I can’t ever say no to you can I?”

She giggled. “I try.” He brought her up from the couch speeding them up to his room in less than a second.

As soon as they were in she launched herself at him, the second their lips met the fire of the bond exploding. The piece of herself that had always been missing, the piece she knew was Klaus returned.

It was freedom the bond. They had been trying to prevent to take their time but it was no use. They needed it like they needed each other. 

As the kisses became faster she felt him slip her out of her dress the velvet falling to the floor around her. They continue to kiss each one giving a piece of her to him and him to her.

They continued for hours neither wanting to stop. When they finally did she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Her magic and her wolf happy they were finally complete.

When Caroline woke up the sun was shining through the windows and Klaus was drawing soft circles on her arm. “Good morning my love.”

She smiled turning over to kiss him. “Good morning Nik.” When they pulled apart she saw his eyes catch on her shoulder.

He turned her slightly so his hand was on the back of her right shoulder. She had a birthmark there a small crescent moon. She had always wondered why.

“Where did you get this?” he asked softly.

“I was born with it, why?”

“You my love are a very special kind of wolf. You like me are from one of the original packs. That mark means you’re a Leboanir. They are the lost line of royal wolves.”

“Why are they lost?”

“Because a few decades ago the last of them a wolf princess left them and never returned.”

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as she walked into the house. She had met Kol that morning before going to Rowena to tell her of the engagement. The two agreed they wanted to get married the next month the day before the full moon.

When she got inside she saw Caroline coming down her stairs. Davina raised her eyebrow. “I thought you would have already left to see Klaus.”

“Oh I was going too but Rowena insisted I stay.” The two walked into the dinning room and found Kai seated at the table.

“Dad.” Davina yelled running over and hugging him. “Your back, when did you get back.”

“An hour ago. Rowena has been telling me of the mate bonds.”

Davina gulped. “And?”

“That I’m happy.” He said. “I mean its not every day my dearest daughters find themselves magically tied to two originals.”

“Yes that.” Davina said. “Well so the thing is, Kol and I might be engaged.”

The three peoples mouths dropped open. Davina smiled awkwardly. “Surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kolvina are engaged and Klaroline have slept together. Next chapter is Kolvina's wedding and a little extra fun. Don't worry the main plot will begin soon we have to get through a lot of stuff before we can reunite the girls with Stefan and Damon in Mystic Falls.


	7. Weddings And Discoveries

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as Caroline helped her with her dress. Today was her wedding day and she had been jittering all day. Barely a day after Kol had proposed the town had been swept up in excitement and gossip at the prospect of a wedding. While some in the town found it interesting at such a short engagement, most were simply jealous.

Over the past month both Davina and Caroline had become good friends with Rebekah and even Sage bonding over the wedding planning. Rebekah had insisted on holding the wedding outside the large Mikaelson mansion.

Davina stood in Rebekah’s room admiring the gown. It was long white and puffy, made of such a soft gorgeous material Davina couldn’t place it, and embroidered with gold. Kol had said it was one of Bekah’s personal collection and had even been tailored just for her.

Caroline clapped her hands together stepping back. “I’m so happy. You’re getting married.”

“So am I.” Rebekah squealed. “You’ll get to be my sister. And hopefully soon you will too Caroline.”

Caroline blushed slightly. While Caroline and Klaus weren’t engaged she felt it wouldn’t be very long. While Rowena and Kai had been oblivious Caroline had been sneaking out every night, Davina assumed to see Klaus.

“Are you ready?” Rowena asked from the doorway. “Kol is getting impatient.”

Davina smiled nodding. “Yes let’s go.”

Caroline POV:

The ceremony was beautiful and perfect. Caroline had started crying half way through. As soon as the vows had been said and quick pleasantries with the town Kol and Davina diapered. 

“I’m very glad out house has soundproof bedrooms.” Klaus whispered spinning her around.

She giggled. As he began to tug her into the direction of a small clearing of trees near the manor. She remembered them from the time he had taken her riding.

“Nik, I thought we were still pretending.” 

And they had been, at least in public. While in the eye’s of others they were still courting to perfect propriety in their own corners they were far from proper. After the night a month ago it had been nearly impossible for them to be apart, another effect of their wolves. 

Every night she would sneak out to the Mikaelson mansion Klaus getting her home early the next morning. While they spent their nights secluded in his bedroom they spent their days in the estate, riding, watching him paint in his studio, exploring the forest.

He smirked. “We are. That’s why we’re leaving.” They stopped in the small clearing hidden from view of the wedding guests by a few large trees. 

“Nik, what are we doing here?”

His smirk turned into a soft smile as he placed a soft quick kiss on her lips. “We my love are here for a question.”

“What question?”

“Mine.” He said simply. “My little wolf, I love you so very much. Please be mine forever.”

Her breath hitched slightly. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

He smiled. “Do I get points for creativity?”

She smiled stepping forward and kissing him. “Yes.” She said as they kissed. “Yes I will marry you. Can we get married soon? Like next week.”

Klaus smirked. “My love I think the town will talk.”

“I don’t care.” She said. “I just want you. Always and forever.”

“Always and forever my light.”

Davina POV:

Barely a minute after the last of the congratulations had been given Kol had grabbed Davina and brought them up to their new bedroom. She giggled as they landed inside. “Its our wedding we can’t just run away.”

“Yes we can my darling Davina.” He smirked kissing her. The warmth she had become so used to returning. Elijah had officiated the ceremony to insure the bond was completed properly. 

“Davina Mikaelson.” She corrected kissing him.

“Davina Mikaelson.” He repeated smiling brightly. “You know considering the town thinks we’re lords that would make you a lady.”

She smiled. “As long as I’m your wife they can call me whatever they want.”

“I love you.” He said kissing her again. She felt the soft fabric fall to her sides as he slipped it off her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

“And I know I haven’t.” she said as they continued to kiss. Each kiss got them closer to feeling complete. She could feel it the pull becoming stronger and stronger, harder and harder to resist.

She was complete. Everything that had ever been missing was here. She loved Kol more than she ever thought possible. She knew now she could never live without him. Whatever it took she would be with him forever, even if she had to burn the world to insure it.

Caroline POV:

Caroline woke up surrounded by warmth. After Klaus’s proposal she had refused to go home not caring what anyone would say. She felt him softly drawing circles in her arm. “Good morning.” She smiled. 

She felt him kiss her forehead. “Good morning my little wolf. Are you ready for tonight?”

She smiled. It was a full moon that night. For the first time in a very long while she was excited. She felt the cool gold of her engagement ring on her finger as she turned back to Klaus kissing him softly.

“I wish I could stay all day.” She said.

“Soon my love. Soon we’ll be married. And than you’ll be my queen. The queen of the supernaturals. Of wolves and witches and vampires alike. You’ll have everything you could ever want.”

“I already do.” She smiled. “I already do.”

Davina POV:

Waking up with Kol was amazing. But waking up to Rebekah banging on his door was not. “Kol, Davina get up now Nik had gone and been an idiot and I need help.”

Kol groaned. “Bekah be quiet, we’re still enjoying our wedding we can deal with Nik later.”

“He proposed.” She shouted through the door.

Davina stiffened. “At the wedding? Rebekah we’ll be right out.”

“My love.” Kol tried but she simply shook her head standing from the bed and beginning to get dressed.

“Later dearest.” She said. “We have to deal with my sister and brother in law first. Than we can enjoy ourselves as much as we’d like.”

As soon as Davina got down with Kol on her heels she found he wasn’t the only one annoyed at Rebekah’s antics. Elijah and Finn both seemed unaffected and were simply sitting at the table. Sage was sitting at a table papers Davina remembered being for wedding planning already stroon over it. And Klaus and Caroline sat on the couch both seemingly annoyed at Rebekah’s antics. 

“There you are.” Rebekah yelled pulling Davina. “You need to help me explain to her I can’t get a wedding done in a week.”

Davina coughed slightly. “A week?”

“I want to be married to Nik.”

“In a week?” Davina asked again still not believing it. “We can’t plan a wedding in a week.

She heard Kol groan behind her. “There you’ve gone Nik, you had to propose at my wedding and now my wife will be to busy for me.”

“How about the next full moon or maybe the one after?” Sage suggested. “I mean you two are werewolves and that’s a month for us to plan. How does that sound?”

Rebekah looked deflated but rolled her eyes. “I guess a month or two is enough. We’ll have to begin immediately. Caroline let’s start looking into guest lists.”

“Tomorrow Rebekah.” Klaus said. “It’s the full moon tonight she needs rest not to be paraded around for wedding planning. You’ll start tomorrow after breakfast. Come my love lets get you out of here before she starts discussing foliage.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she lay on Klaus’s bed. She didn’t usually sleep before the moon but today she was very tired. “Are you alright my love?” he asked as he came to sit next to her.

She nodded. “Yes Nik, I’m just tired. It’s probably just the moon. I’ll be fine after a quick rest.”

He smiled kissing her head and letting her fall into a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered was a strange feeling she couldn’t place and than complete peace.

When Caroline awoke she new something was wrong she could see the light of the moon shinning through the curtains and yet she was still in her human form. She quickly sat up and was about to look for Klaus when he came in.

His eyes widened when he saw her. “Love. How are you?”

“I don’t know. I should have turned by now.” She tried to think of a reason for why she didn’t turn. Her mind wandered back to Kai’s lessons on werewolves. What had he said? And than like a lightning rod it hit her.

“Oh no.” she whispered as she felt Klaus’s hands tighten slightly to keep her stable.

The lesson Kai had told her the basic rules of wolves. The most basic of reasons. There were only two ways a wolf didn’t transform with the moon, powerful theoretical magic of the darkest nature. Or in the case of female wolves, being pregnant.

They couldn’t turn while pregnant. No one knew exactly why just that it wasn’t good for the babies. She remembered Rowena telling her about its other effect. That for both witches and wolves pregnancy heightened their power for protective reasons, it took more of their strength.

She had been tired. She hadn’t thought much off it a symptom of the moon. She remembered now the times when her magic was far stronger then it should be. The past four days when she had gotten home only to throw up her breakfast barely an hour after it.

“Love what is it?” Klaus’s face was worried scared. She had never seen him like this, fragile as though her words might break him. “Please tell me.”

“There’s only one reason I wouldn’t turn that isn’t powerful dark magic,” she said quietly. “I’m pregnant.”

She felt Klaus’s whole body freeze. She felt his hand rise to her cheek and lift her eyes to meet his. She knew he could feel it, the fear that spiked in her as she said the words. She felt him place a soft kiss on her lips. 

When he pulled away his eyes had changed. There was a light in them she had only ever seen when he painted her. With in a second he had moved her into his arms and was hugging her. “I love you.” He said firmly. “Don’t forget that.”

“You won’t leave?” she asked quietly. “You won’t question me on it, you just believe me?”

“It makes since.” He said. “I’ve been feeling it I think, without knowing. Its okay my little wolf I promised you always and forever and I mean it.”

“But how can?” he pulled away slightly brining his finger to her lips. 

“Sh, my little wolf. We’ll figure it out later. But tonight is ours our night for only us, our moon. We can discuss how this happened later.”

Caroline paled. “Oh no, Rebekah is going to kill us.”

Klaus chuckled. “That she will my love, that she will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, a nice long one. Let's be honest how long could i go before adding in a magical Trbrid with royal bloodlines, yes it is only one i'm confirming this now. The chapters will speed up here slightly while i still want to show the fluffy story behind our mate bonds i also want to get to the plot and the other ships. After next chapter the time jumps become larger a few months, sometimes maybe a year or two. There will obviously be a very large one between two for when we get to the Mystic Falls ones but there should be six or seven more fluff (or fluff angst *smirks evily*) before we get to the brothers and Elena.


	8. The New Beginning

Caroline POV:

Caroline coughed slightly as Rebekah finished putting on her wedding dress. Like Davina’s it had been dug out of Rebekah’s collection. The dress was large and flowed at the waist, a fact that she was increasingly thankful for.

She was starting to show and while Caroline didn’t care she knew Rowena and Kai would probably have a fit, not to mention the town. She and Klaus had decided to keep the baby a secret until after the wedding.

Apart from Rebekah’s insanity about the wedding the past two months had been bliss. Rowena had been excited but slightly worried. It seemed she was getting suspicious about the council. While the Mikaelson’s were always careful the town was again getting weary of the vampires.

“I think you should all go back to New Orleans soon.” Rowena said as she clasped a necklace around Caroline’s neck. 

“Rowena.” Caroline said.

“No Caroline.” Rowena said. “I don’t want them to find out about you. If they know you’re a wolf.”

“They won’t.” Davina said. “They never see her, she’s careful.”

Caroline smiled her eyes caught in the mirror as she noticed Davina lean on the table. She quietly excused herself. She had been doing that a lot recently. 

Caroline wondered why. After Rowena finished she quickly made an excuse and left the room. She found Davina in her and Kol’s bedroom sitting on the bed looking ill.

“Are you all right?” Caroline asked.

“I’m fine Care.” She said. “I just feel a little.”

“Sick.” Caroline ventured. “You’ve been like this for days.”

“I’m fine.” She said. 

“You’re not.” Caroline said sitting next to her. “I think I know what’s wrong.”

“And what’s that?” Davina asked.

“I think you’re pregnant.” Davina’s eyes widened. 

“What?” she gasped. “I can’t be, I. Kol’s a vampire.”

“But your mates.” Caroline said. “And it might not be that impossible.”

Davina’s mouth dropped open as she realized what Caroline meant. “No way, you’re?”

Caroline nodded. “Around three months. I’ll be showing soon. I cast a spell to conceal the heartbeat. We were going to tell everyone tomorrow.”

“I still don’t get how you can be, how I could be.” Caroline pulled Davina into a hug.

“Sh, I know. But we’ll be fine, we’ll be okay.”

Davina POV:

She couldn’t wrap her head around it, the idea of her being pregnant. It was insane but somehow it felt right. The idea of her and Kol’s child made her so happy but the fear of what it could mean was still just below the surface.

She hadn’t even realized it but while Caroline held her she had begun to cry. She heard the door open and gulped when she saw it was Kol. She knew he was worried, she could see it in his eyes.

“She needs you.” Caroline said. “Don’t take to long or Bekah will come and drag you out.”

She let Davina go and quickly left the room. Kol sped over holding her in his arms and trying to calm her down. “What’s wrong Davina, what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered. 

She looked up to see his eyes wide. “What?” he asked.

“Caroline figured it out. I’ve been feeling sick for weeks. I didn’t think, I mean you’re a vampire and.” She was cut off by his lips on hers.

The spark and warmth he brought her calming her fear. He hadn’t run, he hadn’t left her, he was there, and they were kissing. She felt his lips leave hers and she whimpered slightly at the disappearance of the warmth.

“Its alright my darling.” He murmured. “It will be okay. I love you, and I’ll love our child. I promise.”

Caroline POV:

The wedding was beautiful Caroline smiled as she saw Kol faun over Davina. She was standing with Klaus watching the guests. His hand had snaked around her waist and pulled her close, finally being able to be this close in public.

“Why are you spying on your sister?”

“Why do you think?” she asked. “I’m not the only one glowing.”

Klaus’s eyes widened. “You know we’ll have to talk to Rowena about this. We’ll have to tell them all soon enough.”

“Just a little longer.” She pleaded.

“My love you’ll be showing any day now.” He argued.

“I just, I want to everything to be perfect.” She said. “And I don’t want to horrid people of the town to know.”

“You don’t have to be in town.” He said. “You can hide away at the estates. There is no reason you have to go into town. At least not for a little while.”

She smiled. “We can tell them tomorrow. But tonight, is ours my love, our moon.”

“Yes my little wolf, your and our littlest wolf will be all mine tonight.”

Davina POV:

Davina woke up to a very unpleasant noise. “Oh no.” she groaned as she sat up. 

“What is that?” Kol asked groggily. 

“Well I may not be the only pregnant one.” she said. Kol’s eyes widened.

“Your serious. Nik is going to be a father. Oh boy Kai is going to kill the four of us isn’t he?”

Davina giggled. “Well he is my father. Don’t worry he’ll probably be ecstatic at the idea of grandchildren to pamper. Rowena might be mad but more little witches will make her very happy.”

“Little witches you say. You think we’re having more than one?”

“I wouldn’t put it past our magical soul bond.” He smirked. “Now lets get dressed and try and lessen Nik’s blow.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline groaned as Rebekah began to squeal. Barely ten seconds after the words left Klaus’s mouth. Most of the room had become shocked silent while Rebekah was excited. 

“How?” Rowena asked.

“The bond.” Caroline answered. “At least I think.”

“How are you sure?” Elijah asked.

“I haven’t turned on a full moon in three months.” She said. “And since I haven’t cast any spells to try and stop it that’s the only explanation.”

“And there was the heartbeat.” Klaus said. “She clocked it.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve known you were pregnant for months.”

She nodded. “We waited to tell you all until after the wedding.”

“Tell us all what?” Kol asked coming into the room with Davina at his side.

“Don’t even try to pretend you didn’t know.” Davina scolded. 

“You two knew?” Rebekah asked furiously.

“Only since this morning.” Kol said. “Caroline told her yesterday.”

“And why is that?” Rebekah asked.

Klaus snickered. “Brother I think you should share too.”

Kol looked at Klaus growling. Rebekah raised her eyebrow. “What do you have to share Kol?”

“I’m pregnant too.” Davina said saving Kol from Rebekah’s piercing gaze. 

It seemed more than one glasses dropped in the aftermath of her announcement. Klaus smirked. “I really am glad you’re my sister Davina. You certainly act like one.”


	9. The Town discovers

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as Klaus kissed her. It had been three months since their wedding and since they had told their family about the baby. She had unlocked the heartbeat, not that it would matter, as it was now very clear she was pregnant.

Rowena had been somewhat wary but still extremely happy for Caroline and Davina. She had repeated her sentiment of them leaving for New Orleans. While they all agreed it was best Davina had requested they stay until the babies had been born. She said she wanted her children to be born in the town their parents had been born in.

The fact that she was having twins had nearly driven Rebekah mad with excitement, the female original beginning planning nurseries right away. She had even sent word back to New Orleans to begin preparing two nurseries’ there as well.

Klaus had been incredible, extremely over protective but still incredible. She knew it was his wolf nature, a trait she loved to see in him. He was so protective and kind that it made every cell in her body glow.

They had been in a state of pure bliss. Se had taken her to secret parts of Mystic Falls lost to time. She hadn’t ventured out of the confines of the Mikaelson or Swan estates.

There bliss was interrupted by a nock on the door. Klaus pulled away rolling his eyes. “Yes brother.”

Finn opened the door carrying a letter. “Caroline this letter just arrived for you.”

Caroline smiled taking the letter from him. “Thank you Finn.”

“You welcome sister. And I suggest you two come out soon. Rebekah just arrived back from New Orleans. She seems to have gone a tad over board with the baby shopping.”

Klaus groaned and placed his head in his hands. Caroline laughed opening the letter.

Dear Lady Mikaelson.  
I would like to invite you to tea at my home this afternoon. I realize you have been enjoying these months of peace with your husband, but I would be ever so grateful if you joined me.  
Sincerely Mrs. Lockwood.

Caroline sighed. “What is it my love?” Klaus asked.

“An invitation to tea with Mrs. Lockwood this afternoon. I should go.”

“Caroline.” 

“I know Nik.” She said softly. “But I should at least attempt it. We do need to put up a front for the town just a little longer.”

“I can’t wait until we are in New Orleans.” He said pulling her in for another kiss. “Than my little wolf you will be a queen.”

She giggled softly. “And out littlest wolf given everything they could ever want.”

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as Kol chased her around the garden. He caught her his hand lightly holding her waist. “Caught you.”

She giggled reaching up and kissing him. “That you do my darling Kol.”

“How our the littlest witches?” he asked moving his hand to rest on her stomach.

“They are happy.” She said. “And inpatient. They get it from their father.”

“I resent that.” He smirked as he brought her up for another kiss. The connection between them had only grown in the past few months. She felt a tie, made of magic between them and the babies.

“I hope they come soon.” Kol whispered against her lips.

“They still need four more months.” She said playfully. “We can’t rush them.”

“Just as a Christmas present for me?” he asked his eyes wide and adorable.

“If I could give you what you want I would. I can never say no to you.”

“Just as I can’t to you my little witch.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as the compelled carriage driver helped her out. She had arrived at the Lockwood mansion with a very uneventful trip. Klaus had insisted that Sage stay outside listening in to make sure Caroline was all right.

She had reluctantly changed from the older styled loose velvet dresses she had been wearing for the past months into more appropriate cloths for a meeting with Mrs. Lockwood. She approached the house lightly nocking on the door.

One of the Lockwood’s maids opened the door. “This way lady Mikaelson, Mrs. Lockwood is waiting.”

The young woman led her into a beautiful sitting room. Mrs. Lockwood sat at a small table two cups of tea in front of her. She smiled warmly her eyes widening when she noticed Caroline’s stomach.

“Caroline dear so lovely to see you, please sit.”

Caroline smiled and sat down. “Lovely to see you too Mrs. Lockwood.”

“It seems you and your husband have been quite happy in that estate.” Her eyes again trailing to Caroline’s stomach.

“Well we are simply enjoying our marriage.” She said. “So kind of you to invite me to tea Mrs. Lockwood.”

“Oh please dear call me Jane.” She said. “Now how have you been.”

“Vey good, thank you. We’re actually planning on moving in a few months after the baby is born. Back to the family’s home in England.”

“Oh really.” Jane said. “That’s so disappointing. But I understand wanting to have one’s child raised in happiness.”

Caroline took the teacup and took a small sip. Her tong burned slightly with a familiar taste. The tea had been laced with Vervain. She didn’t flinch simply take another sip and set the cup down. She knew Mrs. Lockwood would be watching her closely.

“So why don’t you tell me about your sister, how has she been?”

Caroline smiled fakely. “Very well Jane. She is also with child. We are all very happy.”

“I am so glad. Family is important. It is especially important for you young couples to enjoy your family’s.”

“Of course, Jane.” Caroline said. She took another small sip; this would be a long tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small filler chapter but the town is getting wary so we get this. next chapter the babies. what do you think Klaroline's baby and Kolvina's twins will be? how powerful will their powers be?


	10. 1866, Their Heirs And Losses

Caroline POV:

“I think you should leave.” Rowena said. “I spelled the estate so only you two and anyone you wish can enter. You don’t own it its tide to your magic.”

“Wait anyone not even humans?” Davina asked.

They were sitting in Rowena’s living room. She had been getting more scared since Caroline had told them about the Vervain. Caroline had been worried but knew that the town’s council wouldn’t stand a chance against the Mikaelson’s.

“Yes.” Rowena confirmed. “I want you safe. I have performed the same spell on the Mikaelson mansion. Kai knows and is also written into the spell.”

Caroline smiled standing up and sitting next to Rowena. “You don’t have to worry Rowena. We’ll be fine nothing will happen to any of us until we leave.”

“I just want to insure the babies are okay. They’ll be here soon.”

“They’ll be fine.” Kai said from the door. “Especially since Caroline’s will come any day now.”

Carline rolled her eyes. “And who says Davina won’t have the twins first. Mother used to say woman carrying twins don’t always make it nine months.”

“Whoever has them first will send Rebekah mad.” Davina smirked. 

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as Kol held her softly. It felt safe just to be in his arms. “Are you alright darling?”

“I’m fine Kol, I’m just tired.”

“You’ve been tired a lot.” He pointed out.

“I am pregnant.” She said firmly. 

He brushed a curl from her face and lifted her up to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I forgot you can feel when I’m stressed.”

“Davina.”

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “I, I’m worried about the future.”

“Darling.”

“No don’t” she said quickly. He had tried to keep them from having this conversation for months and she wouldn’t let him anymore. “I don’t want to loose you.”

“You won’t.” he said. “I promise. I will never leave you.”

“But I might leave you.” She whispered. “I’ll die I I can’t do that to you and our children I just can’t. I love you too much.”

“Davina.” He tried.

“No!” she yelled. “I don’t care. I don’t care if I loose my magic I can’t loose you I can’t loose them.”

She could feel the tears run down her face. He pulled her against him trying to comfort her. “Don’t cry my love, its not good for the babies. I’m sorry. We’ll never loose each other. It doesn’t matter whatever you want. As long as you’re happy its fine.”

“It hurts Kol. Knowing that if I don’t turn you’ll be without me. You’ll loose something.”

“I’ll loose everything.” He said. “I wouldn’t be able to live. I’d make Nik give me white oak. I couldn’t stand to live without you.”

“Always and forever.” She whispered. “No matter what.”

“No matter what.”

Rowena POV:

Rowena peered worriedly at Caroline. She had given birth to her and Klaus’s beautiful daughter ten minutes before and still hadn’t woken up. Klaus was holding the baby as she and Kai made sure Caroline was all right.

“Rowena is everything okay with Caroline?” Davina asked. “Shouldn’t she be awake by now?”

“She should.” Rowena confirmed. “I I think its not letting her.”

“What’s not?” Klaus asked angrily. “What is wrong with my wife?”

“She’s dying.” Rowena answered.

Everyone in the room stood shocked. “What?” Davina gasped. She had clung to Kol trying not to fall.

Klaus was staring at Caroline in pure shock. She turned to Kai. “She won’t stay dead.”

Rebekah’s eyes widened. “The baby’s blood? Nik’s blood.”

Rowena nodded. “She’ll turn. And I believe she’ll be like her daughter a Tribrid. Magic is letting her be all three she was destined to. And she won’t be the only one.”

Davina seemed to slump against Kol as her words sunk in. Kol’s head snapped up to Rowena. “Davina will turn when she has the twins?”

“The girls are bonded to originals. Bonds sacred to magic. I believe that this means the girls will have the strength of originals. And after this they won’t be able to die.”

“So she’ll be fine?” Klaus asked. “She’ll wake up.”

Rowena nodded. “Soon.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline gasped as she sat up. She didn’t understand what was going on. She reached down to find her stomach flat and instantly tensed. “It’s alright love.” 

She looked up to see Klaus. He was leaning against the windowsill and holding a baby girl. “Nik. Is that?”

“She’s our daughter.” He confirmed coming over and handing Caroline the baby. 

“She’s beautiful.” Caroline smiled. “Nik why was I asleep?”

“You died love.” He said. She stared; it was if the world had stopped.

“What?”

“Rowena said magic wanted you a Tribrid like our daughter so it made you one. You can never die love. And you’ll still have your magic.”

Caroline didn’t even know what to say she simply smiled and moved forward to kiss Klaus softly.

“I love you.”

“As I you my little wolf. And our little wolf princess.”

Davina POV:

It had been two days since Caroline had given birth and turned and they still hadn’t named their daughter. Davina had begun to think Caroline was right, and that she would have the twins early.

She walked into the sitting room of the Mikaelson mansion with Caroline carrying her daughter. She gasped at the sight. Kai stood covered in blood with a group of very worried Mikaelson’s around him.

She rushed forward. “Dad what happened?”

“The council.” He answered as Kol maneuvered her to the couch.

“That’s he’s said.” Sage sad. “He was waiting for you two.”

“What did they do?” Caroline asked franticly.

“They tried to kill me.” He said. “And, they got Rowena.”

Davina felt like all the life was being drained from her body. “What?”

Caroline was just as pale as she was staring at Kai with wide eyes. Kai’s eyed Rebekah who made her way over and took the baby from Caroline’s arms.

“They know she’s a witch. They. They burned her.”

Davina slumped down against Kol hot tears streaming down her face. “No, Kol no please no.”

He hugged her tightly trying to comfort her. She knew he was in pain too, Rowena had been his friend. “Sh, Davina. Its okay, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline couldn’t take it all the pain. She sped out of the room and into the nursery collapsing onto the floor. She felt something warm pull her into a hug and didn’t have to look she knew it was Klaus.

“It’s okay my love, you just need to focus the pain will stop.”

“Make it go away Nik please. Make it go away.” She begged.

“I can’t Caroline.” He whispered softly. “But it will be okay, the pain will fade. Focus on our daughter. Focus all of your pain.”

Caroline looked up. As she did the door of the room opened. It was Rebekah carrying their daughter. Caroline slowly stood and let Rebekah had the baby to her.

“Davina is having the baby’s.” she said. “The pain was to much. Kai said he’d tell you when they’re born.”

Caroline couldn’t think about that. She had to burry it. She looked down at her daughter. Her and Klaus’s beautiful daughter. She was a miracle one of a kind, the only one of her kind, her daughter.

“I know what I want to name her.” Caroline said softly. “It should be Rowena. Rowena Rebekah Mikaelson.”

Klaus smiled as he softly kissed her head. “That’s a beautiful name my love. Rowena Mikaelson.”

Davina POV:

It was a relief for her after waking up. She felt like having the babies and turning had made some of her pain vanish. She was staring down at her children. Two babies one boy and one girl. They were beautiful and full of light.

“Are you okay Davina?” Kol asked as he sat next to her.

“I’m okay.” She reassured. “And I think I know what I want to name them.”

Kol smirked. “What do you want to name my littlest witches?”

“Lily Caroline Mikaelson and Henrick Damon Mikaelson. We can call him Henry.”

Kol was smiling sadly. “Thank you my love. They are beautiful names.”

She sighed. “I wish Rowena had met them.”

“As do I,” he said, “as do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one is a but long. the next couple chapters will be quite a bit longer as i'm only doing one's with background importance so we can get to 2009 quicker. A note on the twins they are very special, they are Siphons but because of their vampire blood they have extremely powerful Mikaelson magic in them already. So they can Siphon magic like a Gemini but have the power of a Claire and Mikaelson witch naturally. I realize that's OP but they are very special and very powerful, as a Kolvina child should be.


	11. The Heirs Of The Quarter

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled down at Rowena in her crib. They had left for New Orleans a day after the twins had been born. With in a day the entire mansion had been packed up and Rowena’s estate sealed shut

It had been two months since the births and Rowena’s death. Caroline had recovered slowly as had Davina and Kol but eventually they had all found some sense of normal.

Klaus had introduced Caroline to the city and to her title. She was queen, a position that had greatly helped her cope with Rowena’s death. Another thing that had helped her was turning.

Now that she was a full Tribrid she could change into her wolf form at will, and often did. Klaus told her about the Werewolves that lived outside the city. She didn’t like them; it was something she felt whenever she ran into them, something wrong.

The witches in the city had been astonished when Klaus and Kol Mikaelson had returned with two Claire witches as brides, the brides who were also there mates. While the witches were hesitant they understood that magic deemed the Mikaelson’s and the babies under all of magic protection. 

“How was your run my love?” Klaus asked as he came up behind her and kissed her head.

“Beautiful.” She said spinning around to kiss him. “And what did you do while I was out playing.”

“Elijah was dealing with some of the politics in the city. I was with Rebekah and Kai, searching for Katerina and another doppelganger.”

“You’ll break the curse.” She said softly. “I know you will. And when you do, we can run together.” she said before kissing him again.

“Mind not doing that in front of my niece?” Sage asked from the doorway.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “She will never remember this.”

“It still seems wrong. Now I believe I was told I could watch her this afternoon.”

Caroline sighed pulling away from Klaus and picking up Rowena. “Be a good girl for your aunty Sage.”

“She always is.” Sage smiled.

As soon as Sage left the room Klaus brought his arms back around Caroline. “Now my love, since out littlest wolf is gone for the afternoon I think I can think of some wonderful things to do, don’t you?”

She giggled reaching her arms around his neck and kissing him. “I love you.” she said between kisses as she pulled his shirt off.

She felt him speed them out of the nursery, falling onto their bed as they kissed. “Always and forever.” He whispered. “Until forever ends.”

“And after that.” She said softly as the kissed became faster. The feeling of his blood running through her sending sparks up and down her body.

The feeling of burning as they kissed only intensified once she had turned. The fire they shared in magic, and in their wolves now shared with blood. The blood sharing making everything else fall away in the background, because when they did it there was only them and their love.

Davina POV:

“She is so cute.” Davina giggled as she watched Lily struggle in Kol’s arms. “Give her to me.”

Kol laughed, handing her their daughter. “And who says she’ll sleep for you.”

“I’m her mother, I have ways.”

“Of course you do my darling.” He smirked. “Now where has Bekah gone off to with our son?”

“Oh calm down Kol.” Rebekah scoffed coming into the room with Henry in her arms. “I was just having my little nephew measured. Now if I could only do the same with Lily.”

“You are not dressing my daughter up like a doll until she is at least a year old Bekah.” Kol growled. “Understand?”

Rebekah pouted. “I just want my brother’s children to look like princesses. Is that so wrong?”

“If they can’t even crawl I think it’s to early for cloths Bekah.” Davina said. “But you can have Lily too for a couple hours.”

Kol looked like he was going to protest but before he could Rebekah squealed and sped out of the room returning with no Henry and than bringing Lily with her out of the room.

“Why’d you let her do that?” Kol asked.

“Because she’d your sister, and my friend. And because I wanted to spend our afternoon to ourselves.”

Kol’s eyes lit up with an exited darkness that only appeared with her. Before Kol could move Davina was already up pulling his shirt apart like paper as she kissed him. He responded instantly wrapping the fine silk of her long dress apart and speeding them up against the wall.

“We should move to our bedroom.” She said quietly between kisses “We shouldn’t do this, in here.”

He didn’t respond simply sped them to there room and began to trail kissed down her neck. She felt complete, happy, pure. The magic they shared making her feel like she was flying over the world and nothing could bring her down.

No One POV:

The kisses became faster and faster, harder and harder. Their love had become like a pulse, a never-ending surge of power that only they could feel. 

Blood and magic mixed between them as they continued. Little did they know their bond had much more power then they assumed. 

As the two bonds completed at the same moment the others ached. Katherine Pierce and Elijah Mikaelson felt it. Rebekah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore felt it. Finn Mikaelson and Sage Mikaelson felt it. Even Damon Salvatore felt it while yet to have a mate.

Magic wanted balance, and soon enough it would have it. As the Salvatore sisters were the key, they were always the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly short but next chapter is going to be massive. Why? because one evil witchy relative is coming to the city, and it will be fun.


	12. 1867, The Separation

Caroline POV:

“I’m happy Nik.” She said as they watched Rowena play with Lily and Henry. They had just turned a year old a month before. For the first time in the Mikaelson family history they were all happy. While they still had yet to track down Katherine everyone was happy enough to let it rest for a little while.

The twins and Rowena had started showing signs of magic recently and her and Davina had been ecstatic, at least until the babies started causing trouble. They had decided to use magic blocking bracelets on the babies to keep them from using their powers until they were older and had control.

“I’m glad my love.” He said kissing her softly. “You deserve the world.”

“And you’ve given it to me.” She said.

“Not yet. You’ve barely seen the world yet my love.” He said. “I’m going to take you everywhere some day, maybe we’ll even go to London for real.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Is this your subtle attempt to try and get me to let us go on vacation?”

“How do you always know?” he asked lightly.

She sighed. “Nik, Rowena is barely a year old. We can’t go off across the world and be away for months.”

“We don’t have to be.” He said. “We could go up to New York or Boston she wouldn’t be without us for that long. Caroline you need a break, you’ve been so bust being queen and her mother. I just want you happy.”

“I am Nik. But I know how I can be more happy.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smirked. Grabbing her and speeding them back to their room. He kissed her softly as he did. “I can too, my little wolf.”

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as Kol pulled her out of the house. He had dragged her out of the city and away to one of the Mikaelson’s private house. She loved that her husband was worried about her but this was getting annoying.

“Kol you’re dragging me away from our children.” She complained.

Kol rolled his eyes. “They are asleep upstairs and you need a break my love. You’ve been working on your magic and trying to find new ways to locate your brothers for months. And my little witch I intend to give it to you.”

“How?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer instead grabbed her arm and sped them away from the house. The arrived at a beautiful field with a pick nick blanket laid out with beautiful food, wine, and blood.

“Kol.”

“Don’t worry I told Bekah to come look after the twins once we left the house. I want one day where we can just be us. One day with nothing else. Like the day I proposed.”

She smiled turning to him. “Thank you.”

“Always my love. Always and forever.”

“Until forever ends.” She whispered as she reached behind him to tear his shirt apart. His eyes widened as she did. “I wanted to do this when you proposed.”

She moved forward in an instant letting all her pent up emotion out against his lips. The fire she felt when kissing him would never stop making her feel invincible. It didn’t matter if it was next week or in a centaury the feeling would still make her want to fall for him again and again.

She felt him reach behind her and slip her dress off, the long velvet falling at her feet. She reached around him to wrap her arms around him as she deepened the kiss. 

She flashed them to the blanket pushing him down as they continued to kiss. When his blood touched her lips she knew there was no stopping. The power it gave her was unmatched making every nerve in her body burn as it flowed through her.

They continued on for hours, the blood, and the magic that connected them feeling everything the other felt only making it stronger. She loved him, and she knew he loved her all through the bond. It had never been this strong before and she knew while kissing him that ever being separated from him would kill her.

Caroline POV:

She knew that the attempt to leave the city would never end well. The day before Caroline and Klaus were going to leave for New York the compound received a visitor that sent Finn into shock.

“Freya?” he gasped staring at her. Everyone but Kol looked at Finn confused. Kol however kept his eyes on Freya.

“Hello brother.”

That shocked everyone. Caroline remembered the story of their sister who had died of Plague but here she was alive and breathing more than eight centuries after she had allegedly died.

Kol paled. “Freya, but mother said. If you’re here than that means she’s real, right? Not mother’s story.”

“Who’s real?” Rebekah asked.

“Dahlia.” Finn answered. “Mother told you?”

“I was the only one who got magic. She thought I should know about our delightful aunt who mother dearest promised every first born Mikaelson too.”

Klaus growled. “Kol, what are you talking about?”

Freya sighed. “Calm down brother. I’ll explain. Our mother had a sister, Dahlia. And you need to trust me, because soon she’ll come for your child.”

Davina POV:

Davina had held Kol for all of Freya’s tale, her eyes flicking back to Caroline every minute. Her sister got paler and pale as the story continued, and Davina got more fearful for her children, her niece, and her sister as Freya told her tale.

“Dahlia wants Rowena?” Elijah asked.

Freya nodded. “And one of the others, whichever twin is older or possibly both.” At that Davina lost it and fell against Kol tears streaming from her eyes.

She held onto him as he tried to calm her down. “It’s okay, she won’t get our children.”

“I won’t let her.” Freya said, Davina turned from Kol to look at her. “I won’t let any other child go through what I did. Not now not ever. I can’t stop Dahlia alone I’ll need help. But first I think we need to insure she can’t get the children or their mothers.”

“Why their mothers too?” Sage asked.

“Because Caroline is a made Tribrid and Davina’s father is a Gemini Siphon. The girls are powerful and their children even more. They all need to be safe.”

“And what to you suggest we do?” Klaus asked.

“You send them away.” Freya said. “All five of them, somewhere safe.”

“No!” Kol yelled. 

“Kol.” Davina tried.

“Kol stop!” Caroline yelled. She hadn’t said a word since Freya’s arrival. “If it protects the children we’ll go.”

“Caroline.” Klaus tried.

“No Nik, they need to be safe. But I need something else. Kai goes with us. And I want I want the babies to be put in an enchanted sleep.”

Davina froze realizing what she meant. “Caroline.”

Tears were sliding down Caroline’s cheeks. “They can’t grow up without their fathers. Put them asleep until Dahlia is dealt with and we can be together again.”

“But the bonds.” Elijah said. “It will kill you Caroline, and you know it.”

“It won’t if we’re asleep too.” Davina spoke up. “If we are asleep we won’t feel the pain of the bonds.”

“Davina.” Kol tried. 

“No Kol. We’ll do it. Lets go pack.”

Caroline POV:

“Love please.” Klaus tried.

“No Nik I have to protect our daughter. Please I beg you, let me do this.”

“It will kill us love. It will kill me, to be away from you.” He said. 

“I know.” She whispered. “But we’ll be together soon, I promise. Once it’s safe we’ll find each other, we always find each other.”

She kissed him softly; trying hard not to linger on the spark she felt when they kissed. “I love you Nik.”

“I love you too my little wolf. And I promise that you and our littlest wolf will be back soon.”

Davina POV: 

“Did you do it?” she asked Kol as they waited for Caroline, Klaus, and Rowena to come down.

Kol nodded. “Enough of Lily’s blood to turn Freya if we need to.” 

She wanted to hold him and never let him go but she knew that if she did she would never be able to let him go. She was holding Henry tight as Kai held Lily.

“It won’t be long my little witch.” Kol whispered. She sighed holding Henry tighter. She hoped he was right.

Kai POV:

Kai sighed as he finished placing the sleep spell on the babies. All three now rested peacefully in small coffins awaiting transport on a ship to England.

Caroline and Davina also lay in coffins peacefully sleeping. He sighed closing the lid of Davina’s. He hoped they would stop Dahlia soon, for all their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but we needed a time jump and Dahlia was not touching any of my miracle mate bond babies. next chapter is the last one before we get to see 2009 Mystic Falls and oh that's where the real fun begins.


	13. 2007, The Awakening

Caroline POV:

Caroline gasped as she sat up in the coffin. Looking around she found she was in a large room with high ceilings, possibly a ballroom. She saw another two coffins still closed and a third open and empty.

“Caroline.” She turned to see Davina running towards her.

She got out of the coffin and noticed Kai standing in the doorway. He looked different than the last time she had seen him and his hair was shorter.

“How long have we been asleep?” she asks.

“You went to sleep in 1867, and it’s currently 2007. You’ve both been asleep for more than a centaury.”

“Nik.” She whispered. “Why have we been asleep for so long?”

“Because I couldn’t wake you. I think your bodies were reacting to being away from Klaus and Kol. You needed them so you stayed asleep.”

“Where are they?” Davina asked.

“I don’t know.” Kai said. “After Dahlia was defeated they vanished, I believe searching for us. But I can’t seem to find them.”

“Are the babies?” Caroline asked.

“They’re still asleep. They haven’t aged at all. They’ll need your blood to wake up.”

Caroline sped over to the coffins and opened them she found Rowena and instantly bit into her hand to drop a few drops of blood into her mouth. It was instantaneous Rowena woke up and began to cry.

Caroline picked her up and tried to comfort her. “Sh, it’s okay sweetie, it’s okay.”

“She misses Klaus.” Davina said as she gave the twins her blood. “I think it’s because she’s a wolf.”

“Um girls there’s something else.” Kai said as Davina hugged Henrick and Kai picked up Lily. 

“What else?” Caroline asked.

“I haven’t found the Mikaelson’s but I have found Stefan and Damon, or at least where I think they’ll be.”

“Why do you think that?” Davina asked.

“I found a doppelganger who is not Katherine.” Kai said. “If we keep an eye on her than we can find your brothers. And I know Katherine and the Mikaelson’s won’t be far behind.”

“Nik could break could his curse.” Caroline said. 

“Where are we?” Davina asked. 

“A castle in England.” Kai answered. “It is by legal right under the ownership of the lady Mikaelson’s as their husbands are away.”

Caroline raised her eyebrow. “Really?”

Kai smirked nodding. “Technically you girls are duchesses too. I think this would be quite a good place for us to reside for the time being.”

“Yes, especially sense I believe we need to catch up what the world has done in our absence.” Davina said.

Davina POV:

It had been two months since they had woken up and Caroline and Davina were adjusting well. The kids hated being without their fathers almost as much as their mothers but enjoyed the current time.

Davina and Caroline had been using the title as lady Mikaelson and the duchesses quite well. With all the resources they possessed they could keep an eye on the new doppelganger and keep searching for the Mikaelson’s.

They especially loved the clothing. Both girls taking to short skirts and no corsets extremely well. Davina however had been feeling ill for the past week, it made her increasingly nervous.

“Davina are you sure your okay?” Caroline asked as they played with the babies out in the castles garden.

“I’m fine Care, it’s just a bit of dizziness and sickness. It’s probably just because of the stress of adjusting.”

Caroline looked at her for a minute before she spoke again. “Or maybe you’re pregnant.”

Davina froze and her mouth dropped open. “Caroline I’m a vampire that’s not possible.”

“But what if it is.” Caroline said. “ I mean you and Kol have a mate bond anyway. Who’s to say you can’t get pregnant again. You have all the symptoms we had last time.”

“But we were asleep.” Davina said.

“Yes with magic. Maybe the magic just kept the baby asleep with us.”

Davina closed her eyes and tried to train her ears on her stomach. After a minute she began to hear a small heartbeat. It was tiny almost in audible but it was there and coming from her stomach.

She looked at Caroline whose face was shocked; she must have been listening too. “You’re.”

“Pregnant.” She finished. “Oh dad’s not going to like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but the last before we get to the plot. Next chapter will finally be 2009 meaning we get to see our delightful Salvatore brothers. Oh and Elena that should be fun.


	14. 2009, Hello Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i ship Jermey and Anna i decided to keep Anna alive. she was never burned with the other vampires. She turned Jeremy got him a daylight ring, and they are now happily together bidding in town away from Elena and the council. Anna also happens to be friends with Kai who made Jeremy's daylight ring.

Caroline POV:

It had been two years since they had woken up and they still hadn’t found any sign of the Mikaelson’s. It had been hard on Davina especially after she realized she was pregnant. The mate bonds had been affecting both girls and their children making them even more desperate to find Klaus and Kol.

However they finally found a lead. It seemed Mystic Falls was getting popular. Stefan and Damon were back, and according to Anna a friend of Kai’s so was Katherine. 

So they had decided to leave. They packed up their cloths and children and were now on a private plane to Mystic Falls. Caroline was playing with Rowena and teaching her how to lift a feather.

Rowena and the twin’s magic was so strong they had to use magic bracelets to block it. The fact that Rowena was a wolf from two powerful bloodlines only made her magic stronger. Caroline thought that her three-year-old daughter could likely do more things than she or Davina.

The twins were also powerful. Because they were twins their power was stronger together. They also had a special talent, it seemed they could Siphon magic from things and unlike normal Siphons they already had their own magic. It made them very powerful.

Caroline hoped they found Klaus soon, not just because of the bond, but because she needed Freya. She remembered what she told them about first-born Mikaelson witches being strong and volatile and she feared she would need help.

“So Kai do you remember what you’re doing?” Caroline asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am taking my dear little niece Rowena, and my lovely grandchildren, Lily, Henrick, and Alexandra to the estate and keeping them there while you two reunite with your brothers.”

Davina nodded. “Yes you are daddy. Also you should get in touch with your friend Anna, maybe she’ll help.”

“Oh she will.” Kai said. “She owes me.”

Davina POV:

When they got to the estate Davina went up to the nurseries. Rowena had made a few of them. She put Alex into a crib and then turned to Henry and Lily. 

“Okay sweetie’s mommy has to go visit your uncles Stefan and Damon so I need you to stay here and be good for your uncle Kai, okay?”

“Don’t go mommy.” Henry cried hugging her. “Then we’ll miss you like we do daddy. Then you won’t come back.”

“No sweetie, I will come back, soon. And so will daddy. He’s looking for us right now he just hasn’t found us. But he will soon and then we’ll be a family.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline decided it was best she go in first. They went to the Salvatore boarding house, another thing Kai had told her was new, and found a couple cares out front. Davina waited outside and gestured for her to go in.

She walked in and found the massive living room, much larger then of their old house. She saw Stefan and Damon arguing with a witch definitely a Bennet and the doppelganger.

Stefan turned and his mouth fell open in shock. “Caroline?”

Damon whipped around and instantly went silent. “Care?”

“Hello brothers, it’s been a while.”

The witch was staring at her with wide eyes and the doppelganger looked annoyed. Stefan was the first to speak. “Your, your really here. You’re a vampire, you didn’t die.”

Damon ran over to her hugging her. She had only ever seen her brother cry at their mother’s funeral and now he was doing it again. “Is Vina?”

“The answers yes big brother.” Davina said as she entered the room. “We’re both alive.”

“Why didn’t you try and find us, it’s been so long.” Stefan asked as he hugged Davina.

“Hold on.” The doppelganger said. “Who are you?”

Caroline smiled at her. “I’m Caroline Salvatore and this is my sister Davina, we’re Stefan and Damon’s younger sisters.” She decided to leave Mikaelson out for the time being.

“You two never told me you had sisters.” She said.

“We thought they were dead.” Damon said. “We, it was to painful. I mean when we came back to town it seemed you two had ran off to England and eloped with some British lords.”

Davina giggled. “We’ll explain later. But you two are being rude, who are these ladies?”

Stefan shook his head. “Oh right, this is Elena Gilbert she’s.”

“A Katherine’s doppelganger.” Caroline finished. “Ya, I guessed. I mean Katherine would never wear something like that.”

“You knew Katherine?” Elena asked.

“Oh yes, we were great friends.” Caroline said.

“Did she turn you?” Damon asked.

“Of course not.” Davina said. “She was long gone when we turned. And who’s the witch, she’s defiantly powerful.”

“That’s Bonnie Bennet.” Stefan said.

Caroline’s eyes widened as she remembered the mate bond list in Rowena’s estate, she’d have to check it later. “You’re a Bennet?”

“You’ve heard of them?” Stefan asked.

“Oh we’ve heard of a lot.” Davina said. “But we’ll give you the quick version. Me and Care are only you’re half sisters. Mother had two affairs with two different men each resulting in one of us.”

“One was Bill Forbes.” Caroline said. “And the other was named Kai Parker, he was a powerful witch like mother.”

“Your mother was a witch?” Bonnie asked. 

Davina nodded. “Yes she was a Claire witch. So are we.”

“Don’t you mean were.” Stefan asked. “You can’t be a witch and a vampire, it’s a rule of nature.”

“Well yes, but nature wanted Davina to keep her magic. And me to keep everything.”

“What do you mean everything?” Damon asked.

Caroline smiled. “Simple, I’m a werewolf, a witch, and a vampire.”

Again her brother’s were shocked silent. Caroline giggled. “I think we broke them.”

“I thought it would take longer.” Davina said. “Now while this has been fun I think Elena and Bonnie should go, this is family business now.”

“I’m not leaving, Stefan is my boyfriend.” Elena said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Leave, now. Actually we’re leaving. We need to show our brother’s to Rowena’s estate.”

“Rowena’s estate?” Damon asked. “As in the crazy Rowena mom’s old friend who you guys learned the ways of woman’s from.”

“She was a witch too. She taught us.” Davina said. “And the house is spelled, only me and Care can invite people in vampire, human, or anything else.”

Stefan shook his head. “Elena, Bonnie you should go, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Davina POV:

On the way to the estate the girls told them all about their time with Rowena. They decided to leave the Mikaelson’s out for now. When they got there they stopped for a second.

“We should um tell you the last thing.” Caroline said.

“What last thing?” Damon asked.

“Why you haven’t seen us.” Davina answered. “We were in an enchanted sleep from 1867 to 2007.”

“What? Why?” Stefan asked.

“Because a very powerful witch was after something she couldn’t have.” Caroline said. “She was after our children.”

“Children!” the brothers yelled.

Davina nodded. “Caroline’s daughter Rowena and my twins Lily and Henrick. My baby daughter Alex hadn’t been born yet.”

Damon held up a hand. “So you’re saying that my little sisters are super powerful witch vampire hybrid’s and have four children between the two of them all super powerful. Who the hell are there fathers?”

“Brothers.” Caroline answered. “Nik and Kol. There are mates.”

“Mates?” Damon asked.

“Ya I’ll have to check the list later. Kai can help explain it better. Anyways, do you want to meet your niece’s and nephew?”

Stefan nodded. “Definitely.”

Caroline POV:

After inviting the boys in they called for Kai. He came down with the three children behind him and Alex in his arms. “Hello girls, ah and Stefan and Damon.”

“Mommy.” Rowena screamed running over. “I can feel daddy again.” 

Caroline froze. “You can, he’s coming?”

Rowena nodded. “He’s going to be here soon.”

“What is she talking about?” Damon asked.

“We were separated from our family. And because of the wolf bloodlines Row can sense Nik. It means they’re coming. Wait I they’re coming, is Katherine here?”

Stefan tensed. “She ah came a few days ago.”

Davina crossed her arms. “You should have told us so we could go say hi.”

“No way are you going near the bitch.” Damon yelled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Oh calm down brother, Kat is our friend and technically our family through marriage, eventually. Anyway’s we’re going to find her. But first, why in the hell has Stefan started dating a doppelganger?”

Stefan chuckled. “Not even back a day and you’re already in sister mode.”

“Who say’s we ever left.” Davina smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally in 2009 and the story just gets more fun from here.


End file.
